birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Visual Vocabulary Different Parts Of A Bird In English Bird Anatomy
='Different Parts of a Bird in English | Bird Anatomy'= Emma July 30, 2018 Visual Vocabulary No Comments Parts of a Bird! List of different bird parts with bird anatomy pictures and examples. Learn these bird body parts names to increase your vocabulary about animal body parts in English. Learn more with useful list of bird names in English. Table of Contents *Parts of a Bird **Bird Parts List **Parts of a Bird Names with Pictures and Examples *Bird Anatomy Picture *Animal Body Parts Vocabulary 'Parts of a Bird' Home Visual Vocabulary Different Parts of a Bird in English | Bird Anatomy =Different Parts of a Bird in English | Bird Anatomy= Emma July 30, 2018 Visual Vocabulary No Comments Parts of a Bird! List of different bird parts with bird anatomy picture and examples. Learn these bird body parts names to increase your vocabulary about animal body parts in English. Learn more with useful list of bird names in English. Table of Contents: *Parts of a Bird **Bird Parts List **Parts of a Bird Names with Pictures and Examples *Bird Anatomy Picture *Animal Body Parts Vocabulary 'Parts of a Bird:' Bird Parts List: *Forehead *Beak *Chin *Eye *Throat *Wing *Thigh *Tarsus *Foot *Undertail feathers *Tail *Uppertail feathers *Rump *Back *Nape *Crown 'Parts of a Bird Names with Examples:' Forehead: Forehead is the area at the front of a bird’s head, above the bill and in front of the eyes. Beak: The bird is recognizable by its flattened beak. Chin: The chin is the area of feathers immediately adjacent to the base of a bird’s mandible. Eye: Eye for eye and tooth for tooth. Throat: A bird’s throat may be a different color from its surrounding plumage, or it may be marked with spots, streaks or lines. Wing: Birds’ wings are their upper limbs used for flight. Thigh: The thigh bone is connected to the hip bone. Foot Many birds’ foot are the same color as their legs, but not always. Undertail feathers The short feathers beneath the tail are the undertail feathers, and these feathers often show unique colors or markings that can distinguish bird species. Tail The length, shape and colors of a bird’s tail are important for proper identification. Uppertail feathers The uppertail and undertail feathers cover the base of the tail feathers above and below. Rump A bird’s rump is the patch above the tail and low on the back. Back A bird’s back is often broad and easy to see in the right posture. Nape The nape is directly behind the bird’s crown. Crown The crow is the top or highest part of a bird’s head, the peak of the head. Forehead Forehead is the area at the front of a bird’s head, above the bill and in front of the eyes. Beak The bird is recognizable by its flattened beak. Chin The chin is the area of feathers immediately adjacent to the base of a bird’s mandible. Eye Eye for eye and tooth for tooth. Throat A bird’s throat may be a different color from its surrounding plumage, or it may be marked with spots, streaks or lines. Wing Birds’ wings are their upper limbs used for flight. Thigh The thigh bone is connected to the hip bone. Tarsus: Foot: Many birds’ foot are the same color as their legs, but not always. Undertail feathers: The short feathers beneath the tail are the undertail feathers, and these feathers often show unique colors or markings that can distinguish bird species. Tail: The length, shape and colors of a bird’s tail are important for proper identification. Uppertail feathers: The uppertail and undertail feathers cover the base of the tail feathers above and below. Rump: A bird’s rump is the patch above the tail and low on the back. Back: A bird’s back is often broad and easy to see in the right posture. Nape: The nape is directly behind the bird’s crown. Crown; The crown is the top or highest part of a bird’s head, the peak of the head.